shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Rocks
After deciding that unity is the only way for their worlds to survive the coming of the Beast Planet, Graveheart and King Cryos seek the aid of Lord Mantel of Planet Rock in hopes of gaining the support of the most militarily powerful world. Appearing in " " * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** Plot Graveheart and Cryos travel to Planet Rock on Cryos's ship. Captain Feldspar prepares to fire on them until Graveheart announces himself as a miner, Granite Class. He convinces him to stand down on the grounds that Cryos is invoking an ancient treaty that allows him safe passage to the planet for an audience with Lord Mantel. On Planet Rock, they are met by Jade, an old friend of Graveheart's. Now she's an elite Ivory Quarrior and Mantel's Captain of the Guard, and she announces the miner is under arrest. In Lord Mantel's throne room, they try to warn him of the Beast Drones, but Mantel makes Cryos leave and locks up Graveheart for treason. Before his incarceration, he gives Jade a Data Crystal explaining everything, and implores her and Mantel watch it. The Beast Drone commanders Voyd, Blokk, and Lamprey arrive in the dead world of Remora to use it as their new base of operations in the Cluster system. Lamprey says they're supposed to test the worlds' strengths and weaknesses, but Blokk says they're also there to destroy their defenses. Blokk wants to uses his drones to do just that, and Voyd agrees. He prepares a fleet of Beast Drone ships to attack Planet Rock. As the Quarriors deactivate the moons to allow Cryos safe passage off Rock, Blokk uses the opening to begin his ships' assault. Meanwhile, Jade visits Graveheart's prison cell after reviewing the data, and says she and Mantel think it's crazy. Their conversation is interrupted by a disturbance on the planet, so Jade leaves to check it out. Beast Drones assault the planet, and the Quarriors, unprepared for the attack and lacking the knowledge of how to target their containment units, are massacred by the score. After Feldspar orders the Battle Moon control core sealed, he informs Jade of the unidentified invaders: Null Matter bound by a "genesis matrix", just like Graveheart said. The drones break through the seals and ultimately overrun the Battle Moon control chamber. Now that Graveheart has been proven right, Jade releases him to help her stop the drones. The way to the Battle Moon control chamber is blocked, so Graveheart asks Jade if she remembers the alternate way they found while exploring an underground tunnel as children. Meanwhile, Cryos travels to Planet Fire on the Aurora, requesting to speak to the Prince on an urgent matter, but the Vizier denies him. The entrance through the tunnel is sealed off, so Jade and Graveheart use Sonic Cannons to blast their way through. They return to the control chamber and eliminate all the drones there with the sonic cannons. The controls were busted in the fight, though, allowing Blokk's drone armada to launch a greater assault. At the last minute, Jade manages to repair them, allowing Graveheart to fire the Battle Moons on the attackers and drive Blokk and his drones away. Despite experiencing the Beast Drones firsthand, Mantel refuses to join the Alliance. Mantel insists the Beast Drones merely took them by surprise, and that they'd be ready for them next time... on their own. He asks Graveheart to swear loyalty to him, but he refuses, insisting unity is the only way they can survive the Beast Planet. Mantel exiles him for it, and contacts Cryos to come pick up his new friend. However, Jade abandons her post and joins Graveheart, saying while she may not believe in the Alliance, she does believe in him. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:War Planets: The Beginning Category:Uncommon Hero Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Christy Marx Category:Directed by Mark Sawers Category:Planet Rock